Terra in Destiny Island
(Terra and Eruptor are gliding in the Lanes Between, when light shines in front of them) Terra: This light...it's so warm. Eruptor: Where does it lead to? (He sails onward until he reaches a beach in sunset, the waves lapping against the shore. Terra looks down and sees a paopu fruit pulled in by a wave. He bends down to pick it up and takes out his charm, remembering Aqua's words) Aqua (memory): Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... (He compares the two of them and looks around. He sees the tree on a sandbar across the island. He enters the Seaside Shack and walks up the stairs, clutching the Wayfinder in his hand) Terra (thinking): Aqua... Ven... I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Looks like all the things that once held us together just push us further away. And now the light has led me here. What am I supposed to do? (He exits on the top of a plateau and crosses a bridge to the sandbar) ????: Hey, slow down! (He turns and sees two young boys running down the bridge in the same direction) ????: Would you just wait for me? ????: Giving up already? Come on, Sora. Sora: That's enough, I can't run anymore! (They reach the sandbar and sit on the paopu tree's horizontal trunk, staring over the water. Terra smirks and turns to leave, before looking back at the other boy, the one with silver hair) Terra: Light... Was I guided here in order to meet that boy? (He thinks for a bit before turning away) Sora (standing up): Oh! Ahoy! We're over here! (He waves to someone at the dock and pats the other boy's shoulder) Sora: Riku, race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain! (Sora laughs and starts running) Sora: C'mon! You call that running? (Terra walks to the beach and looks out over the waves. Riku walks along the bridge, way behind Sora. Sora runs along the beach but slows to a walk as he catches a glance at Terra. Once he has enough looking, he starts running again to the dock. Riku walks behind, but stops as he notices Terra looking at him) Riku: Hey. Did you come from the outside world? Terra (very surprised): Huh? Why would you say that? Riku: Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island. (Sora reaches the docks and bends over, catching his breath. He looks over, seeing them talking) Terra: Smart kid. So how about you? What are you doing here? Riku: Oh, my friend's dad took us out on the boat. (Sora looks around and places his hands behind his head) Riku: This is where we like to play, but they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older. (He kicks at the sand nonchalantly) Terra: Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place. (Riku walks over to the water) Riku: I heard once there was a kid who left for good. (For a moment, Terra ceases to see Riku, but instead a tall boy staring out at the water. The boy turns, and Terra sees an older Riku) Riku: So how did you get here, anyway? (Terra snaps out of his trance) Terra: Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world? Riku: Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world-- I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere--the strength that I need. Terra: Strength for what? Riku: To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends. (Terra nods) Terra: Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one. (He walks over to Riku and summons his Keyblade. He kneels and hands the Keyblade to Riku, hilt forward) Terra: In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend--no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love. (Riku grabs the handle of the blade) Sora: Riku! (They look up) Sora: C'mon, hurry it up! (Terra dispels the Keyblade as Riku waves) Terra: You've gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise, all the magic will wear off. (Riku nods and Terra ruffles his hair, laughing. Riku runs toward Sora, who runs to meet him) Sora: Hey, what was that all about? Riku: Aw, you know. (Riku places his hands behind his head and looks away) Sora: Know what? Why won't you tell me? (Sora stamps the ground with his foot) Sora: Who was that guy--somebody you know? (They begin to walk to the dock) Riku (teasingly): Maybe. Sora: Aw, there you go again! Just tell me. Riku: I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret. Sora: Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world! Riku: Nice try. Sora: Aww. Riku! Terra: Protect the things that matter... (He stands) Terra: Right. My friends matter to me, too. So, I still have things that I have to protect. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts